Soralon
Soraru (left) and Lon (right) as seen in their cover of "Matryoshka" . Illust. by Saine (さいね) Soralon (そらろん) is the duet unit between Soraru and Lon. They have been collaborating since 2010. They host Soralon Radio (そらろんラジオ), an irregularly occurring podcast where the two of them talk about various subjects. List of Covered Songs (2011.07.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Haito Atoriesta Nite" (At the Ruins of Ateliesta) (2010.12.24) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) (2011.04.12) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (2011.08.03) (Community only) # "Ai Kotoba" (Words of Love) (2011.09.02) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) (2011.09.20) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (A You Like Me, A Me Like You) -Arrange ver.- (2011.10.14) # "Gemini" (2011.12.25) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange ver.- (2012.04.02) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) (2012.05.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (2012.07.18) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.09.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (2012.09.28) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) (2012.12.25) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" (2013.01.23) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" (Love Words Ⅱ)(2013.11.03) # "tune the rainbow" (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) (2013.12.25) # "Kotonoha Karma" (Word Karma) (2014.03.18) # "Tobira Akete" (Love Is An Open Door) (Frozen OST) (2014.05.16) # "Snow Song Show" (2014.12.24)}} Songs on TmBox Collaboration Projects (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku (Released on September 04, 2013) # (Released on December 10, 2014) }} Discography |track1title = Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku |track1info = (A You Like Me, A Me Like You) (Instrumental Opening) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = DECO*27 |track1arranger = |track2title = Nisoku Hokou |track2info = (Two Breaths Walking) (Lon) |track2lyricist = DECO*27 |track2composer = DECO*27 |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Shinkai Summit |track3info = (Heartbreak Summit) (Lon) |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Tsumi no Batsu |track4info = (Crime and Punishment) (Soraru) |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Ai think so, |track5info = (Soraru) |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Ai Kotoba |track6info = (Words of Love) (Soraru) |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Yowamushi Montblanc |track7info = (Coward Montblanc) (Lon) |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Mozaik Role |track8info = (Soraru) |track8lyricist = DECO*27 |track8composer = DECO*27 |track8arranger = Suzumu, |track9title = Aimai Elegy |track9info = (Love-Lost Elegy) (Soraru) |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Chocolate Beets |track10info = (Lon) |track10lyricist = DECO*27 |track10composer = DECO*27 |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku |track11info = (A You Like Me, A Me Like You) (Soraru, Lon) |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = Suzumu |track12title = Aimai Elegy |track12info = (Love-Lost Elegy) (Instrumental Ending) |track12lyricist = DECO*27 |track12composer = DECO*27 |track12arranger = Suzumu}} |track1title = Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume |track1info = (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (Instrumental Opening) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Hachi |track1arranger = |track2title = Panda Hero |track2info = (Soraru) |track2lyricist = Hachi |track2composer = Hachi |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta |track3info = (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (Lon) |track3lyricist = Hachi |track3composer = Hachi |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Sajou no Yumekui Shoujo |track4info = (Dreameater on the Sand) (Soraru) |track4lyricist = Hachi |track4composer = Hachi |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = clock lock works |track5info = (Lon) |track5lyricist = Hachi |track5composer = Hachi |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Rinne |track6info = (Soraru) |track6lyricist = Hachi |track6composer = Hachi |track6arranger = |track7title = WORLD'S END UMBRELLA |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Hachi |track7composer = Hachi |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Nilgiri |track8info = (Lon) |track8lyricist = Dakishimeta Tonight |track8composer = Hachi |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Matryoshka |track9info = (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = Hachi |track9composer = Hachi |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Persona Alice |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Hachi |track10arranger = Suzumu}} |track1title = Morning Chime |track1info = (Instrumental Opening) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Suzumu |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = Blackjack |track2info = (Soraru, Lon) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = YuchaP |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Ippou Tsuukou |track3info = (One Way Route) (Lon) |track3lyricist = YuchaP |track3composer = YuchaP |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Kuusou Palette |track4info = (Fantasy Palette) (Soraru) |track4lyricist = YuchaP |track4composer = YuchaP |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Poker Face |track5info = (Lon) |track5lyricist = YuchaP |track5composer = YuchaP |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Rock-ya-san no Gudaguda Mainichi |track6info = (The Music Store Owner's Worn-Out Everyday Life) (Soraru) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Ishifuro |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track7info = (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (Lon) |track7lyricist = Ishifuro |track7composer = Ishifuro |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Kirai na Hito |track8info = (The People I Hate) (Soraru) |track8lyricist = Ishifuro |track8composer = Ishifuro |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Checkmate |track9info = (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = YuchaP |track9composer = YuchaP |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Reversible na Houkago |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Suzumu |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Soralon Radio Shuchou Ban |track11info = (Soraru, Lon) (Bonus track) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Rin-chan Nau! |track12info = (Soraru, Lon) (Bonus track) |track12lyricist = OwataP |track12composer = OwataP |track12arranger = OwataP}} |track1title = Shounen Camera |track1info = (Instrumental Opening) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = Torinoko City |track2info = (Left-Behind City) (Soraru) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = Osamuraisan |track3title = Shiryokukensa |track3info = (Eye Examination) (Lon) |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = ZimuinG |track4title = Yume Chizu |track4info = (Dream Map) (Soraru) |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = Osamuraisan |track5title = Melody in the sky |track5info = (Lon) |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = ZimuinG |track6title = Mousou Sketch |track6info = (Delusion Sketch) (Soraru) |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = ZimuinG |track7title = STEP TO YOU |track7info = (Lon) |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = Osamuraisan |track8title = Karakuri Pierrot |track8info = (Mechanical Pierrot) (Soraru) |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = Osamuraisan |track9title = Futariboshi |track9info = (Two Stars) (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = 40mP |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = spring |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Suzumu |track10arranger = Suzumu}} |track1title = isolation |track1info = (Instrumental Opening) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = Hitori no Kimi to Hitori no Boku ni |track2info = (With a Lonely You and a Lonely Me) (Soraru) |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Lon-san to Yasai Juice |track3info = (Lon-san and Vegetable Juice) (Lon) |track3lyricist = Suzumu |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Sakurairo Time Capsule |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = Suzumu |track4composer = Suzumu |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = youthful |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Suzumu |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku |track6info = (Shoddy Utopia Policy) (Lon) |track6lyricist = Suzumu |track6composer = Suzumu |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Densetsu no Soraru-san |track7info = (The Legendary Soraru-san) (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Suzumu |track7composer = Suzumu |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = I detest you |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Suzumu |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track9info = (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = Suzumu |track9composer = Suzumu |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = birthday of two years |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Suzumu |track10arranger = Suzumu }} Category:Duet Units